


Kissing Practice

by cescalia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (only in the beginning), Aged-Up Character(s), Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cescalia/pseuds/cescalia
Summary: Marinette thinks she's a bad kisser and Adrien offers to help and prove her wrong. Then Adrien starts doubting his own abilities.





	Kissing Practice

Marinette was moving the pennes with her fork as the creamy sauce mixed in with the pasta. She was pouting at the plate, not that she wasn't hungry or that the meal wasn't tasty, on the contrary, she hadn't eaten since her early breakfast, but the current topic of conversation had brought on her sour mood.

"Marinette, you can't continue like this. It has been, what, five years already? The train is going to part! And you won't be on it!"

"Now that he's back in town, I feel even more anxious. It's making me sick. I either don't say anything and be miserable or say something and be humiliated in addition to being miserable."

"I have encouraged you before and you haven't listened, but now it's unhealthy. If you can't ask him out, just lay one on him! Problem solved and you don't even have to utter a single word!"

"I can't just lay one on him, Alya! What if he gets a restraining order against me? Or worse, what if he thinks I'm a bad kisser?"

"Don't be ridiculous, he's our friend. I'm sure he won’t make a huge deal out of it. You need some insane courage and that's it. And you're not a bad kisser!"

"Who's not a bad kisser?"

Alya and Marinette both froze, wearing similar astonished expressions. As Marinette's face turned redder when Adrien came into view and curiously looked at them standing next to their table, Alya came up with  a plan.

"Oh, hey, Adrien! Marinette has a huge crush on this guy, right," Marinette's eyes turned as wide as saucers and she shook her head, but Alya ignored her, "and she's nervous, which is totally understandable."

"It's about time! You're a catch, Marinette!" Adrien smiled sweetly at Marinette who was speechless, because Alya was going to do something terrible and she couldn't prevent it from happening. She only managed to awkwardly grin while the background noises disappeared and she could only hear her blood thumping in her ears.

"Poor Marinette is worried that she will disappoint him and that she's a bad kisser. Adrien, you can give her your honest opinion, right?" Alya fluttered her eyelashes and portrayed a sickly sweet and innocent smile. It was surreal how Adrien didn't catch on.

"Sure! I'd be happy to help out a friend!" Adrien leaned on the table and at this moment Marinette realised what had just happened. Did Adrien just agree to kiss her? To prove that she's not a bad kisser and then could therefore kiss her crush, who was Adrien himself!

She was mortified, but now there was nothing to do. Alya, being rightfully proud of herself, sneaked out of the booth and left Adrien and Marinette alone.

"Uhm, so do you want me to come over? You still live with your parents, right? I don't have anything until seven and my driver will pick me up then."

"N-now? Adrien, you don't have to... do that."

"No, I want to help. I'm sure you're above average and this guy won't have anything to complain about." How did she get wrapped up in this situation? Why did he agree to this? It's not like she could refuse, if he so gladly accepted the offer.

He fell into step beside her and they walked together towards the bakery. Marinette’s hand was aching from holding her bag too tightly.

They went in through the backdoor, because Marinette couldn’t handle the teasing from her parents. No matter how many times she assured them Adrien was just a friend, they still tried to set them up and push them together.

Adrien had been to her house quite many times before, so it wasn’t unusual that he felt comfortable and easily followed her into her room.

"Okay, so how you want to do it? On the bed?"

"No! Not on the bed!"

Marinette’s head was spinning around and her palms were sweaty, she couldn’t do it. She curled her hands into fists and pressed her eyes shut tightly to concentrate and calm her racing heart. A weight dropped on her shoulders, she opened her eyes and Adrien was looking at her worriedly.

“We don’t have to do this.”

“I’m just a little nervous.”

“Have you done this before?”

“Yes. Once.” In her opinion, that kiss with Chat didn’t count. She was trying to save him, not to have a romantic rendez-vous. She didn’t even like him that way. And that one date she had been on with an exchange student, they didn’t go farther than a kiss on the cheek.

“How did they react?”

“Uhm…” How could she answer that? He didn’t even remember. Adrien must have noticed her distressed expression and reached a conclusion on his own.

“Alright, close your eyes.” As much as she was scared of what was about to happen, she closed her eyes and waited anxiously.

In short moment, she felt a light brush of lips on her mouth. It took a second before she dared to respond, otherwise she would have never known what it would feel like. Maybe she truly was a terrible kisser and practice could help.

The kiss was soft and sweet. Almost clinical and emotionless, a perfect textbook example. There were no fireworks. Ultimately, it was just a kiss.

“Trust me, there’s nothing wrong with how you kiss. You don’t have to worry about it now.” Adrien smiled gently. He didn’t seem affected at all. She should have felt dejected that he hadn’t realised right away she was the one for him, but in actuality, she was confused.

She hadn’t felt anything special. She always thought her first kiss would be magical. It was nice, but she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to take from that. Had she been portraying that perfect image of Adrien and she was bound to be disappointed at some point?

At that moment Adrien’s phone started ringing and he quickly answered it. His face fell and he nodded in defeat. Marinette was too distracted by her own thoughts to notice what the conversation had been about.

“Unfortunately, I have to go, Nathalie called. Don’t worry about your crush, Marinette. Your kissing ability is not going to push him away.”

With last look, Adrien left the room and only then could Marinette move her limbs again.

* * *

Ladybug arrived at the scene and saw Chat sitting on the roof with his hands on the cheeks, elbows resting on his knees. She instantly thought something was wrong when he didn’t even notice her landing two steps away from him. Chat was staring blankly at the distance, seemingly in deep thought.

“Hey, you’re back.”

Startled, Chat scrambled up and lost his balance momentarily. Seeing her, he smiled, but it didn’t seem genuine. Her light mood dropped and she approached him, lightly touching his arm. His eyes followed her every move.

“Are you able to patrol tonight?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Chat didn’t move an inch.

His brows were furrowed and he was debating on whether to share his thoughts with her or not.

“Do you, do you think I’m a bad kisser? Theoretically, of course, not that you have kissed me. Well, you have, kind of, a long time ago, but it doesn’t really count. Uhm, so do you think I look like I could be bad at it? Wait, no, I mean, is it possible that I’m a bad kisser?”

He was rambling and he knew it. He hid his face in his hands to further avoid the embarrassment.

“Chat… where is it coming from? Did someone say that to you?” That was an awful thing to say to anyone. If some girl or guy, whoever, said that to Chat, she would make damn sure to prove them wrong.

“Ah, no. But she implied I am. Her reaction was lackluster, sympathetic at best.” Her stomach clenched at the thought of Chat kissing someone else. His love life wasn’t her business. Not even a day ago she had kissed Adrien; she had no right to butt her nose in his affairs.

“Are you seeing that girl?” Did he meet her when he was away? His eyes grew wide.

“No! No, I’m not.”

“Do you want to?” _Please say no._

“Eh… Look, it’s not important. She’s a friend and I was helping her out.  I-I don’t have that kind of feelings toward her.”

“Chat, I assure you, you’re not a bad kisser.”

“You seem awfully sure about it.” Because she knew, as much as she hated to admit it, she had liked kissing him.

“I’ll kiss you and confirm it is true, if that’s what you want.” The moment the words slipped out she knew she couldn’t back down now.

“I-I don’t want to impose you.”

“You’re not. I’ll gladly do it. I mean, I have agreed to do it, haven’t I?” She was digging her own grave. She stepped closer and he stepped back with his arms raised in defence.

“Ladybug, no!”

“No?” So he did have feelings for the other girl? Wasn’t she desirable to him anymore?

“Ah, that came out wrong. Yes, of course. I want you… I want you to… do… that.  But don’t do it to prove something to me.”

She realised he was scared out of his mind. She then remembered when he had arranged a romantic dinner for the two of them and how he didn’t want to pretend to be a couple, because his feelings were real. Did he like her still? If his feelings were real… then she was toying with them, just as when he had gotten angry with her these years ago.

“You’re right. I’m sorry, it’s not fair to you.”

She wanted to help him and lessen his worries, but she didn’t want to lead him on. Friends can kiss, she did it before and Adrien kissed her as well, just to ease her mind. She could do it as well. Ladybug tried to convince herself that she wasn’t pushing it because she might have had some romantic feelings for him and _wanted_ to kiss him. Not at all.

He wouldn’t ask, so she had to act.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything. You can pretend.” He looked at her wide-eyed, his palms curled in fists and debating over if he should accept her offer or not.

“Ladybug, I don’t think I can pretend.”  His voice sounded strained and he was breathing hard when she stepped closer to him. She only had to lean in.

“Then don’t.” Her lips touched his and his answer was tentative at first. His mouth felt velvety soft, but that was all that reminded her of Adrien. Chat was different, he didn’t seem experienced, and he was jumping into unknown just like her.

She tilted her head and pulled his hair gently. He moaned and deepened the kiss. His hands rested on her back, the tips of his claws tickling her. Her tongue caressed his and she couldn’t get enough. If it didn’t mean anything, she should have ended it almost immediately.

Her nose brushed along his cheeks and with a gasp they separated, her lowering her head on the crook of his neck. His chest rose and fell against her body as he breathed heavily.

“It was–” she cleared her throat, “it was good. You’re good.” Ladybug did the most she could to avoid his eyes, so he wouldn’t see how much she had liked it and how it had definitely meant something.

They skipped patrol that night, because her legs had turned weak and she couldn’t think straight. These thoughts were there for a reason.

* * *

The akuma decided to attack right before she was heading out for lunch, so Marinette had to fight on empty stomach. She wasn’t ecstatic about it.

Unfortunately, the latest villain, named Griphook – Hawk Moth was probably a secret Harry Potter fan as the akuma victim looked and acted nothing like the goblin – decided to trap people into boxes that she wouldn’t have been able to break herself out of without help. She had to think quickly and find a place to transform before the villain found her.

Marinette ran unacknowledged to her towards the danger instead. As she turned a corner, the villain focused on her with narrowed eyes and looming presence. Griphook raised his staff and pointed it towards her, before she could even move out of harm’s way.

The beam shot towards her, but miraculously she wasn’t hit by it, but pushed away onto ground. Chat Noir, the one who prevented the attack, swooped her up and jumped on the roofs to get her as far from Griphook as possible.

He put her down on the dead end street that was deserted save for a couple of trash containers.

“Stay here and hide.” He said in an authoritative way, his hands on her shoulders.

She could only stare at him as no words came out. How had she never noticed how good partner he was? He was caring, supportive, funny – as much as she didn’t want to admit it – and right now he had saved her, a regular civilian to his knowledge. He took his responsibility seriously, he was personal and kind. She moved without a second thought.

It was only a peck, but he still pulled away quickly. Chat took a little step back, but not more, in fear of hurting her feelings. He smiled nervously.

“I have to go, Ladybug needs me.”

Marinette nodded, embarrassed by her actions and how she had practically forced herself on him. Again.

“Thank you.”

Chat nodded and leaped off on his staff.

Only then was Marinette able to organise her thoughts and realise that she actually wasn’t Ladybug at the moment and she had kissed Chat as two different people in two days. She sighed at her own stupidity and how much confusion she must have brought on her partner. Oh, she was also supposed to be fighting the akuma.

Marinette transformed quickly and ran to deal with Griphook. It took them longer to defeat him, as their movements were sloppy and both heroes seemed distracted.

* * *

So, Marinette had a crush on Chat Noir. That’s who she had wanted to impress. Adrien couldn’t believe what a mess he was in. Marinette was his friend, he had to let her down gently, but he was still afraid this will hurt her. She had seemed so excited and nervous at the same time. He had no clue what he was supposed to do.

He couldn’t even look at Ladybug during the battle. Thankfully, she hadn’t commented on how long it took them to defeat the akuma and how he hadn’t been focused enough.

After thinking about it for a while, Adrien decided to clear out some things with Marinette, so he wouldn’t lead her on. He couldn’t do that to her. In the evening, Adrien transformed against Plagg’s wishes as the kwami wasn’t happy to be woken up an hour before he was supposed to go to patrol.

Marinette wasn’t on the balcony, which was understandable, the air was chilly. The light on her room was on, so he figured she was home. He landed and walked over to the trapdoor, knocking three times on it.

Chat didn’t have to wait long. Soon, Marinette opened the door, blushing faintly when she saw him, but then her eyes grew wide with worry.

“Is everything okay?” She grabbed a jacket from her bed and climbed up on the balcony.

“Yeah, everything is okay. I… I didn’t want to give an impression that… What I’m trying to say is that I’m- I’m in love with someone else. I’m sorry.”

Marinette seemed to relax and started to move her hands animatedly.

“Oh, no, it’s okay. I wasn’t trying to–, I got carried away. You’ve got it all wrong. I was thinking about… another guy and acted without thinking.”

“Alright, I just wanted to make sure.” The silence felt slightly uncomfortable.

“Is it Ladybug?”

“What?”

“The one you’re in… love with?” His cheeks turned red and his hand moved to scratch the back of his head.

“Yes.”

“I think, I think she might be in love with you as well.” Chat laughed and brushed it off.

“Not a chance, but it’s lovely to dream about,” he thought over her previous statements, “Just curious, but who is the guy you were thinking about?” If not him, then who? Would it be the guy, she liked and that’s why she was afraid of her kissing abilities?

“Oh, it’s just someone who used to go to my class, his name is Adrien.”

…It _was_ him. Now, suddenly, all these pictures on her walls from a while ago made much more sense. He had offered to help her so she could kiss the other guy not _him_. That’s why Marinette had been so nervous that day. If he only could, he would forget the last few days, but then he would also have to forget the kiss Ladybug gave him. He had to just start pretending he didn’t know anything when he was talking with Marinette. It was easier said than done.

“I have to go on a patrol.” No he didn’t, the patrol they scheduled the day before, as they got nothing done then, was still an hour away. “I’ll see you around.”

* * *

Ladybug arrived ten minutes earlier. She didn’t seem surprised to see him already there waiting for him. She seemed nervous approaching him cautiously. Maybe she regretted her decision to kiss him the day before?

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I was thinking…”

“Yeah?”

“That girl who– “she paused, “who you were… helping out…”

Just when he thought he didn’t have to think about Marinette and how she supposedly had romantic feelings towards him, Ladybug surprised him. “What about her?”

“Did you meet her when you were travelling?”

“No, she’s an old friend. We used to go to the same class together.”

Ladybug nodded and stepped closer. He couldn’t move.

 “You love me.”

“Ladybug–” She touched his cheek that was half covered with a mask.

 “And I love you.”

His eyes grew wide. “…I don’t understand.”

“I love you, Chat, Adrien, whoever you wish to be.” She kissed the corner of his mouth and he shut his eyes. His hand wrapped around her waist and he held her close.

“Marinette…” She hummed in agreement. “If you offer to kiss anyone else, then remember that I have claws and I will use them.”

“Noted. I’m all booked,” she said and kissed him warmly on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this one turned into ladynoir as well. I don't have any one-shots left to post, so another update will probably be for Lights Out and hopefully in two weeks I have it ready. I'm so glad that I've finished most of my drafts. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
